¡Hm!, algo no anda bien
by Romyna.Z
Summary: Algo extraño le está sucediendo a nuestro querido y admirado Darien Chiba, ¿podrá Serena soportar el cambio de personalidad de su esposo? y ¿qué será lo que tiene nuestro galán que está tan extraño?, ¿habrá alguien detrás de todo esto? Pasen a leer y descubran las respuestas!


**Hola, hola!**

Traigo un one-shot que se me ocurrió hace algún tiempo y que me mantuvo muy entretenida mientras lo escribía, espero uds. lo disfruten también.

A las que me leen por primera vez, las invito a leer mis otras historias, pueden encontrarlas entrando a mi perfil :) y a las antiguas (por no decirles viejas, jajajaja) les pido disculpas por el atraso con los drabbles... ya viene, ya viene! y les agradezco los comentarios! (agradeceré como corresponde en el otro fic).

Y... algo importante... que suba este fic hoy no es casualidad... va dedicadísimo con mucho cariño para **RINI3** que está de cumpleaños mañana! (no actualizo mañana porque tengo dos presentaciones con el coro de mi universidad! yay! y no tendré nada de tiempo) así que Rini3, querida, te deseo un **muuuuuuuuuy feliz cumpleaños!** un abrazote y muchas buenas vibras! gracias por siempre dejarme un comentario lindo :)

Y a todos quienes lean esto, muchas energías amorosas... mantengan sus pensamientos siempre en una buena sintonía y seamos felices comiendo lombrices!

Muchos saludos a toditos!  
besos y abrazos!

_**Ro.**_

* * *

**¡Hm! Algo no anda bien.**

Tercera noche, ya iban tres noches de corrido en que Darien despertaba en plena madrugada y no volvía a pegar pestaña hasta que tenía que levantarse para ir a trabajar.

La primera noche la causa de su desvelo había sido un fuerte dolor de estómago, él lo atribuyó a todas las golosinas y chatarra que había comido con su esposa ese día, lo cual le parecía un injusticia, ella había comido mucho más que él y había dormido plácidamente.

La segunda noche, al dolor de estómago de la noche anterior, se le sumó una jaqueca infernal, el moreno sentía como si su cabeza fuera a explotar, y su estómago no lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor precisamente.

Y ahora, en la tercera noche, la causa de su despertar precoz había sido un ataque feroz de vómitos, se sentía pésimo y ya a esas alturas sólo quería descansar, sentía que lo único que le faltaba era vomitar su estómago y morirse de una buena vez. Sí los hombres son bastante alharacos cuando están un poco enfermos.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y luego de unos cuantos vómitos más, a las 3:26 AM, se despertó Serena, quien fue en ayuda de su amado príncipe.

"Darien, ¿qué pasó?, ¿estás bien?" acarició su negro cabello, húmedo por el sudor.

"¿Te parece que estoy bien?" saltó el moreno como un león enjaulado.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron sorprendidos por la contestación y su mano se alejó de los cabellos azabache instintivamente.

"Lo siento, es que es el tercer día que duermo pésimo, estoy algo irritable" los ojos azul noche proyectaron su disculpa y una leve sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro.

"¡Tercer día!" se sorprendió la chica, ¿cómo no se había despertado las dos noches anteriores?, en verdad dormía como un tronco "entonces estás enfermo, así que no irás a trabajar hoy, debes descansar" su declaración sonó a orden y el moreno francamente no tenía intenciones de desobedecer.

Cuando ya los vómitos habían dejado de atormentarlo y luego de que Serena le preparara un té de hierbas para 'calentar el estómago' como dijo ella, el decaído y cansado pelinegro se metió a la cama, aún se sentía pésimo pero por lo menos estaría más cómodo y abrigadito en su cama, aunque no durmiera nada.

Y así fue que la madrugada pasó y llegó la hora en que él normalmente se levantaba, el sol brillaba en el cielo del otro lado de su ventana, el despertador de Serena sonaba indicándole que debía levantarse para ir a trabajar y él seguía tan despierto como a las tres de la mañana, más cansado, más irritable, y sintiéndose igual o peor que antes.

La rubia comenzó a despertar luego de que el despertador sonara tres veces, justo cuando Darien pensaba seriamente en levantarse, tomarlo y lanzarlo contra la pared para que dejara de sonar.

"Hola amor, ¿cómo amaneciste?" Serena parecía haber dormido de maravillas "¿te sientes mejor?"

"No" por un momento la chica creyó ver a su esposo hacer un puchero, pero eso sería demasiado extraño.

De todas maneras, verlo así tan débil, tan vulnerable como un pollito, le partía el corazón, deseaba poder quedarse con él y cuidarlo, pero tenía que ir a trabajar.

"Pobrecito mi príncipe" acarició su rostro con ternura, besó su frente y suspiró con pesar "debo ir a alistarme, te amo" Él sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Luego de varios minutos Serena ya estaba lista y antes de irse se encargó de llevar todo lo necesario a la pieza, para que Darien tuviera que levantarse lo menos posible de la cama. Lo mimó unos minutos más y se despidió, saliendo rápidamente de la casa, ya iba atrasada y le había prometido a su jefe que por lo que quedaba de mes, no llegaría ningún día tarde.

Su día de trabajo había estado igual que todos los otros, salvo que su mente estaba con su esposo enfermo en casa. Lo había llamado un par de veces y había sentido su voz un poco extraña, pero le restó importancia, tal vez era una gripe y ya le estaba afectando la garganta. Salió de la oficina cuando ya era la hora, y se apuró en llegar de vuelta a casa.

Cuando llegó a su hogar encontró a su esposo enroscado de costado en la cama con una caja de pañuelitos desechables a su lado y rodeado por un montón de esos mismos pañuelos, pero ya usados.

"Darien amor, te contagiaste una gripe" se acercó a besar su mejilla "¿cómo te…"

"Serena te extrañé tanto" la interrumpió mirándola con ojos de niño, mientras tomaba su mano.

Serena lo miró con ternura y apretó suavemente su mano con la suya. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Darien? Él no era así, y ella lo había visto enfermo otras veces, pero nunca se había visto tan afectado como ahora, parecía un niño pequeño asustado que se aferra a su mamá.

"Ya estoy aquí mi amor" la rubia acarició su rostro, deteniéndose sobre su frente para ver si tenía fiebre.

El moreno la acercó más hacia él y escondió su rostro junto a la suave piel del femenino cuello de su esposa, pero sólo unos segundos después se separó bruscamente de ella, como si su piel le quemara.

"¿Qué?, ¿qué pasó?" la chica sonaba alarmada, de verdad Darien estaba demasiado extraño.

"¿Qué es ese olor?" parecía ofendido por el aroma del cuello de Serena, incluso se estaba cubriendo la nariz con el dorso de su mano, mientras trataba de alejarse más de la rubia.

"Es mi perfume" contestó algo sorprendida "el que uso siempre, el que _tú_ me regalaste"

"Es asqueroso, me dio náuseas, es demasiado fuerte" se quejó el descompuesto pelinegro.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa Darien?" este cambio tan radical ya estaba comenzando a molestar a Serena "siempre te ha gustado mi olor"

"Pues ahora de verdad no lo soporto" habló con seriedad "así que no te acerques mucho a mi"

Las facciones de la rubia se desfiguraron mientras un montón de pensamientos poco agradables dirigidos hacia su esposo pasaron por su mente _'¿Quién te crees que eres Darien Chiba? Desconsiderado, egoísta, engreído..._ ¡Yo aquí mimándote porque estás enfermo y tú, pedazo de malagradecido, me echas de tu lado! … _diablos, ¿dije algo de eso en voz alta?'_ su mente se detuvo al instante, mientras veía cómo los ojos del hombre frente a ella se aguaban lentamente.

¿Darien estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar? ¿Y por algo como esto? Definitivamente nada de esto tenía sentido y Serena se sentía totalmente desorientada.

"Da-darien…" intentó hablarle, pero él la cortó en seco.

"Déjame solo" su voz sonaba como la de una adolescente destrozada, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

No estando muy segura, pero aún sin tener idea de qué demonios le pasaba a su esposo, la rubia salió lentamente del dormitorio y se dirigió al comedor.

'_Dios mío, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?'_ trató de estrujar su mente al máximo buscándole una respuesta a todo este lío, pero nada parecía tener mucho sentido que digamos. _'Tal vez es culpa de algún nuevo enemigo, tal vez Darien descubrió un nuevo enemigo, pero este lo hechizó y lo convirtió en… esto'_ Ok, su explicación no era muy convincente, pero era lo que más calzaba con la situación, así que se quedaría con esa idea hasta que apareciera una respuesta más convincente.

Pasaron varios minutos en que la chica no sabía muy bien qué hacer, aún podía escuchar los sollozos de Darien provenientes desde su cuarto y quería acercarse a conversar con él, pero sabía que probablemente no era la mejor idea en ese momento. Serena siguió absorta en sus pensamientos, dándole vueltas en su mente a todas las conductas extrañas que había estado teniendo su esposo, hasta que unos momentos después, un Darien muy distinto la sorprendió pasando frente a ella rumbo a la cocina.

"Darien, ¿ya te sientes mejor?" trató de usar su tono de voz más dulce, para evitar otro ataque de llanto de su – alguna vez – valiente príncipe.

"Sí, lo siento" sonrió algo avergonzado "es sólo que ando un poco emocional"

"Está bien," le sonrió ella de vuelta, dedicándole una mirada comprensiva, luego se atrevió a preguntar "¿Qué haces?"

"Es que me dio hambre" la miró con timidez, como indeciso, pero para su suerte, su esposa le facilitó las cosas.

"Vuelve a la cama, yo te preparo algo" se levantó de su silla y empujó suavemente a su amado de vuelta al dormitorio "¿Qué es lo que quieres comer?"

El moreno sonrió victorioso "¿Podrías hacerme unos panqueques con manjar?"

"¿No es un poco pesado si estabas hace poco con vómitos?" la rubia frunció el ceño, y no sólo por eso, también porque el hecho de que Darien quisiera comer algo dulce por iniciativa propia era más raro que un gato verde.

"Ya me siento bien" dijo con aire despreocupado.

Serena se encogió de hombros "Bueno, pero si después te duele el estómago no es mi culpa"

Así el pelinegro volvió a la cama y la rubia preparó, no muy convencida, lo que su amado le había pedido, sumándole claro unas cuantas cosas más que se le ocurrieron a él mientras Serena aún estaba en la cocina. La tarde después de eso fue bastante tranquila y esa noche fue un poco mejor que las anteriores, sólo con un pequeño detalle; Darien sentía la necesidad de levantarse a orinar cada dos horas, hecho que estaba dejándolo de muy mal humor. Los días siguientes siguieron siendo extraños y caóticos, Serena no entendía absolutamente nada, el pelinegro parecía no mejorar ni un solo poco de su _'enfermedad'_ y estaba cada día más insoportable y bipolar, lo que estaba creando un ambiente bastante tenso en la casa de la pareja.

A pesar de todo eso, las cosas habían estado relativamente bien, tranquilas, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero hubo sin duda, una última gota que rebalsó el vaso; lo que vio Serena cuando llega del trabajo uno de esos días y que la dejó perpleja.

"Amor llegué" su voz con entonación rítmica resonó por la casa, pero pareció caer en oídos sordos.

Como no hubo respuesta, la rubia caminó hacia su dormitorio y sin más, abrió la puerta, arrepintiéndose al instante al ver lo que había del otro lado.

Darien, el normalmente serio y poco vanidoso galán, estaba de lado frente al gran espejo de la pieza, con su moreno torso desnudo, una de sus manos acariciaba su abdomen en círculos y la otra exploraba sus pectorales, mientras miraba atentamente su reflejo con el ceño fruncido.

"¿No te parece que mi pecho está más grande?" preguntó con genuina preocupación

Serena pareció espantada, pero eso pasó desapercibido para el hombre semidesnudo frente a ella, quien seguía en su exploración corporal.

"Darien, yo de verdad creo que deberías ir a un médico" la chica ya estaba medio asustada con todo esto, además estaba harta de soportar los cambios de humor de su esposo y esperaba que algún médico le diera alguna solución.

"Yo _soy_ un médico" el moreno usó ese tono de voz molesto que tanto había estado usando y que tenía a su esposa hasta la coronilla.

"Sí, _doctor_" imitó su tono a modo de burla "pero no has hecho nada para sanarte y honestamente, ya se me está acabando la paciencia"

"¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo?" las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y el afectado pelinegro habló entre sollozos "¡ya no me quieres! ¿Es porque estoy más gordo acaso?"

La rubia golpeó su propia frente con la palma de su mano y suspiró, esto ya le estaba empezando a parecer irrisorio. Trató de contener una risita que brotó desde el fondo de su mente, pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se apoderó de su rostro.

"No seas tonto" siguió tratando de reprimir su risa, pero esta vez sin mucho éxito "no estás gordo, y sabes que te amo" se acercó a él y besó su hombro. El moreno sólo se dejó querer haciéndose el ofendido, mientras las manos de su esposa expresaban su cariño acariciándolo seductoramente. La noche siguió llena de cariñitos por aquí y por allá, y Darien se dejó amar en más de una manera.

Al día siguiente, mientras Serena se alistaba para ir a trabajar, vio que su esposo se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a alistarse él también. La rubia frunció un poco el ceño, pero prefirió no preguntar, sólo le dejó servido el desayuno, le dio un beso de despedida y le deseo suerte, en fuera lo que fuese que iba a hacer.

El día pasó con rapidez y la joven se olvidó de la curiosidad que la había invadido en la mañana; la jornada de trabajo había estado extremadamente ocupada y agotadora, así que cuando llegó a su casa en la tarde, no se acordó de nada y en lo primero que pensó fue en su acogedora cama y en lo reconfortante que era acostarse en ella.

Entró en a la habitación sin ocuparse de encender la luz, y se llevó el susto de su vida cuando vio algo moverse en la oscuridad frente a ella, aunque el susto pasó de inmediato al darse cuenta que se trataba de su esposo, quien estaba sentado sobre la cama inmóvil, como mirando el vacío.

"Darien, ¿qué haces aquí en la oscuridad?" la preocupación tiñó las palabras de la rubia, su esposo estaba cada vez más extraño y misterioso.

"Serena, tenemos que hablar" el moreno sonó algo acongojado.

Serena sintió su pecho oprimirse por sólo un segundo, un segundo en el que mil cosas atravesaron la mente de la chica, quien sólo pudo atinar a encender la luz y a sentarse a un lado del hombre pensativo que ocupaba la cama.

"No es nada terrible, no te preocupes" sonrió levemente para tranquilizar a la rubia.

Ella lo miró, incitándolo con sus ojos a continuar. Él suspiró antes de hablar.

"Hoy fui al hospital" comenzó tentativamente "ya sabes… por lo que ha pasado últimamente" pareció dudoso de cómo continuar, pero ante la sonrisa cálida de su mujer, retomó la palabra "y ya sé qué es lo que sucede"

Serena lo miró intensamente, ¿por qué no continuaba?

"¿Y qué es lo que sucede, amor?" preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa, esperando que fuera una respuesta tranquilizadora la que recibiera del hombre junto a ella.

Él volvió a suspirar, al parecer le costaba mucho decir lo que tenía que decir. Se dio el tiempo de tomar la mano de su esposa en la suya y de mirarla directamente a los ojos.

"Vamos a tener un bebé" al decirlo, la preocupación dejó el rostro del moreno y una amplia sonrisa adornó su rostro.

Serena parecía estar en shock, parpadeó un par de veces sin entender nada, su mente totalmente en blanco.

"¿Qué?" su voz era suave, pero se notaba que estaba a punto de entrar en pánico.

"¡Que estoy embarazado!" la respuesta entusiasta de su esposo resonó en sus oídos varias veces antes de que ella realmente entendiera lo que estaba diciendo, y comenzara a caer como en un espiral oscuro.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" el grito salió desde el fondo de sus pulmones.

"¿Serena?" la suave voz de Darien alcanzó levemente sus oídos, pero el shock era mayor que cualquier cosa.

"Noooooooooooooooo, no, no, no, nooooo" la rubia seguía en negación, enfatizando sus 'no' con un movimiento de cabeza respectivo.

"¿Serena?" se escuchó un poco más fuerte.

La rubia abrió uno de sus ojos, temerosa de volver a la realidad, y vio que todo estaba bastante distinto a como ella lo estaba viendo sólo unos segundos atrás. Frunció el ceño profundamente; había sido un sueño. Miró a su esposo, recostado a su lado, que la miraba con preocupación, y en seguida rompió en llanto.

"¡Darien, fue horrible!" logró decir entre sus característicos sollozos escandalosos "Dime que fue sólo un sueño, ¡dímelo!"

"Tranquila," Darien acarició su frente con ternura "fue sólo un sueño, está todo bien"

"Darien… de hoy en adelante me voy a tomar siempre las pastillas, y a la misma hora" pensó un breve momento agregó con tono nervioso "y deberíamos usar condón también, las dos cosas a la vez, así es más efectivo"

Darien frunció el ceño exageradamente sin entender nada de lo que Serena decía (o más bien, por qué lo decía), ¿qué demonios había soñado esta rubia loca? Lo pensó unos minutos, pero prefirió no preguntar, ya le perturbaba lo suficiente escuchar la lluvia de locuras que seguía saliendo de los labios de su mujer, como para saber cuál había sido la raíz de todo eso, sería mejor tranquilizarla y volver a dormir.

Y así lo hicieron, luego de unos minutos más de llanto por parte de Serena y de palabras bonitas y caricias tranquilizadoras por parte de Darien, lograron volver a conciliar el sueño.

**Unas horas después…**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

La historia se repitió, pero estaba vez era el moreno quien despertaba agitadamente del perturbador sueño, gritando como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

Los dos ocupantes de la cama matrimonial intercambiaron miradas asustadas, sabiendo que habían compartido el mismo sueño, y por la sanidad mental de todos, decidieron alejarse lo más posible el uno del otro, cada uno en un lado de la cama, reduciendo así las posibilidades de que ese sueño se volviera realidad; con su historial de sueños premonitorios, era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

**Paralelamente, en el futuro Tokio de Cristal…**

"¿Viste sus caras?" la Neo Reina Serena interrumpió sus carcajadas para comentar el espectáculo con su esposo, quien se retorcía de risa en su sillón real.

"Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido" el rey trató de contener la risa, pero lo que acababan de ver era demasiado divertido.

"Qué bueno que puedas mandarle sueños a nuestros 'yo' del pasado, Endymion" la reina hablaba con voz maliciosa

"No hubiera sido tan divertido sin tu brillante idea, querida"

Ambos asintieron sonriendo y pronto volvieron a estallar en risas descontroladas, mientras que en la puerta del tiempo, una Sailor Plut bastante molesta miraba ambas escenas con incredulidad.

"No puedo creer que ese par sean los soberanos que actualmente nos gobiernan" dejó escapar en voz alta, mientras golpeaba su frente con la palma de su mano "No son más que un par de niños en disfraz de adulto"

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios!

Cariños y ¡Pascua feliz para todos!

ah, todavía no? xD es que en las tiendas ya está todo decorado para navidad! jaja

BESOS!


End file.
